


there's you in everything i do

by Lilywastaken



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Wall Sex, and stuff happens, but basically, im bad at tagging, they are both very turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: "Damn that Taehyung. Damn him for looking so deliciously fuckable."Jungkook watches Taehyung dance and gets very turned on. He goes to the bathroom to take care of himself but things don't really go as planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!  
> This is my first taekook smut, this is also the one i've put the most effort in (cause they deserve it) so I really hope you guys enjoy it xx  
> pls leave comments, i'd like any constructive criticism tbh  
> Enjoy!!

Jeongguk wasn't sure how he was going to handle this situation. It was honestly getting out of hand. He had spent the last _hour_ , staring and observing Taehyung practicing his hip moves. And if that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen... His painful hard-on proved it. He had no idea how he was going to get rid of it considering Taehyung was done with practice and it was now his turn. There was no way in hell he could dance in that state. There was also no way it would go unnoticed and he'd rather die than have Tae notice. The dance teacher called out for him and Jeongguk excused himself, pretexting he was feeling ill. He knew he'll have to catch up and spend two hours practicing next time but at that moment he couldn't care less. He didn't notice the glance Taehyung shot him when he almost ran towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Damn that Taehyung. Damn him for looking so deliciously fuckable. Jeongguk slammed his hand on the wall. His other hand went to his sweatpants and boxers and slid them off, finally letting his cock spring free from its clothed prison. He reached out to jerk it lazily at first, relieving the pressure and frustration that had accumulated during the whole time Taehyung had danced. The way he swayed his hips so sinfully. The muscles on his firm thighs straining. The way he had breathed heavily, under the effort. The sweat on his forehead and his arms making him look even more beautiful. Jeongguk's hand was going faster now, holding tight on his dick. He let out a low groan when he imagined Taehyung under him, looking so beautifully fucked up, his hair sticking to his forehead, moaning Jeongguk's name desperately. He thought of his beautiful long and slim fingers, oh the things these fingers could do. Jeongguk felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, felt his orgasm building up. He remembered the moment Taehyung had sticked his tongue out, licking his lips so obscenely, caught in the moment, dancing like his life depended on it. He looked so sexy Jeongguk had had to use all his willpower not to just jump him on the spot. Jeongguk wondered what it would feel like to have Taehyung's pretty mouth wrapped around his dick, the older boy looking up at him with watery eyes and red puffy lips, looking so so beautiful as he always did. The younger came at that thought as he kept jerking out his orgasm, moaning Taehyung's name over and over like a litany. He stayed there, resting against the wall for a moment, coming down from the high of the orgasm before he decided he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. He cleaned up the mess he made, pulling his boxers and sweatpants up and finally got out of the room. In the hallway, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed on his chest was Taehyung. He had a smirk on his face. Had he... heard anything ?

“You said you were sick, I thought I should check up on you, since you'd been in this bathroom for a while.” his hyung explained, still smirking.

“Oh... Thank you, I think I'll just go lie down for a moment.” Jeongguk answered, passing a hand in his hair, ruffling it.

“Right... because moaning my name must have been tiring hasn't it?” Taehyung said as he was walking away.

Jeongguk froze in place, in the middle of the hallway. He gulped down with difficulty, he had no idea what he was supposed to say for his defense. There weren't many excuses for jerking off to his hyung.

“You're not so loud now are you?” Taehyung added, visibly amused by the situation.

Jeongguk turned around slowly, his cheeks burning as he tried to mumble some sort of apology. Taehyung walked closer to him until he almost pinned him against the wall.

“How did it feel? Was it good?” he breathed out.

Jeongguk wasn't really sure what was happening and how he was supposed to react. He decided to play along Taehyung's game. The older boy was so close now Jeongguk could feel his hot breath on his neck. He felt his boner coming back and mentally cursed at himself, now was definitely not the time. But Taehyung was here and he was still sweaty and his breath was so warm and he was so close and oh god he had his lips on his neck now. Jeongguk let out a moan of surprise when he felt Tae's soft lips on his skin, nipping and licking. He was pretty sure it would leave a mark.

“Did you imagine that while touching yourself?” Taehyung teased in a voice even lower than usual, and definitely sexier.

And suddenly there was a hand on his crotch, and Jeongguk gasped at the unexpected touch. He had no idea why Taehyung was acting this way, why he wasn't bothered by the fact that Jeongguk had _jerked off_ thinking about him, and also why on earth was he stroking his erection through his pants?

“W-why are you doing this” Jeongguk managed to ask in a weak voice.

“Who said you were the only one who wanted this Gukie? It's rude to be the only one who gets off” he continued attacking his neck with his tongue and teeth, nibbling at that spot that made Jeongguk whine.

“I'll teach you some manners” he said, stopping his actions to take Jeongguk's hand and lead him to the bedroom he shared with Jimin. Fortunately the latter was out with Yoongi for the day so they didn't have to worry about that.

“Tae are you sure you-” Taehyung pushed Jeongguk on the bed, interrupting him mid-sentence. He looked sure enough, Jeongguk thought as Taehyung was placing himself above the younger boy, straddling him. He had a dark and lustful look in his eyes.

“You have no idea how long I've waited for this.” Taehyung said, his voice as low as ever. That was all it took for Jeongguk to lose it. He captured his hyung's lips in his and they got lost in the kiss for a moment. Tongues swirling, teeth bumping. Taehyung bit at the younger boy's bottom lip, earning him a moan and he smirked in the kiss. Jeongguk's hands traveled from Taehyung's back to his ass, and he rested them here, occasionally squeezing and stroking as the older boy started grinding his hips. The movement was slow but needy. Their crotches brushed against each other, the friction deliciously painful. Jeongguk felt his pants becoming way too tight, too restricting. His breathing became erratic as their tongues still sloppily intertwined. He wanted more, _needed_ more. The younger boy started meeting Taehyung's movements, his hips bucking up in search for more friction. Taehyung chuckled.

“So impatient for me baby.” he whispered in his ear.

He had barely finished his sentence that his hands were slipping under Jeongguk's shirt, the sudden contact of skin on skin making the maknae gasp in surprise. Taehyung's tanned hands were warm and soft on Jeongguk's chest as he trailed his hands up and down, brushing softly on his nipples. It was making him crazy really. The elder finally gave him more and started playing with his nipples for a while, enjoying the sight of Jeongguk whimpering and writhing under him.

“P-please hyung” the younger boy managed to plead.

Taehyung smiled. He looked gorgeous like this, hair messy, cheeks flushed red, eyes closed and soft pleas coming out of his mouth. Taehyung didn't know how he got so lucky to be able to witness this sight.

“You're perfect” he breathed out before he even realized it.

Jeongguk's eyes widened and they just looked at each other for a moment unsure what to do next. Taehyung thought he might have fucked up, until the younger boy firmly pulled him towards him to join their lips in a passionate kiss. Taehyung got back to work, his hands trailing from Jeongguk's chest to his sweatpants, pulling them down and throwing them away. By the time he turned around to get his hands on Jeongguk again, the latter had already took off his shirt and was now laying in nothing but his black briefs. Taehyung held back a gasp at the sight. Jeongguk's firm thighs, the pale and soft skin of his chest, the slight lines of his abs, the broadness of his shoulders. He was flawless.

“Stop staring and get your fucking hands on me” Jeongguk said in an authoritarian voice Taehyung had never heard from him. And he would rather die than admit it turned him on.

The hyung politely obliged to Jeongguk's request, resuming his stroking on his cock. The material between his hand and the hard member under his palm was so thin Jeongguk let out a moan at the touch. It felt _so_ warm and _so_ good. With no warning whatsoever, Taehyung proceeded to take off Jeongguk's boxer and take him in his hands. The younger boy gasped when he felt his hyung skin touching him, stroking him, running his thumb over the slit, earning him a few groans. It felt sinful, it was just a handjob, just like he had done it himself not so long ago but now it was _Taehyung's hand_ , and Taehyung was stroking _his dick_ and it was so hot and pleasurable. His head rolled back in pure bliss, his eyes closed so that he did not see Taehyung bring his dick to his mouth. Suddenly it was wet and warm and tight and Taehyung had his mouth around his cock. And he was bobbing up and down, taking in as much as he could. His tongue swirled around the member, teeth gritting against the soft skin and Jeongguk swore he could see _stars_. He had to restrain himself not to just buck his hips into Taehyung's mouth. His hyung locked eyes with his and slid his dick in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. And Jeongguk swore he saw the bastard smile.

“It's not my first time you know, I'm not gonna break” Taehyung said, pulling out, lips red from the sucking.

Somehow his words made Jeongguk angry, because no one else should ever have the privilege of putting their dick into Taehyung's mouth. And he knew he had no right to be jealous because they weren't even a thing but he just felt the need to _wreck_ his hyung. To show him his dick felt the best out of anyone else he had had. And so without a warning he pushed his dick down Taehyung's throat making him gag in surprise, his eyes starting to water. He continued fucking his mouth relentlessly. Spit was drooling from Taehyung's mouth and his eyes were red and he was crying but oh god he looked so beautiful. As Jeongguk felt he would not last very much longer, he pulled out of Taehyung's mouth reluctantly. Taehyung was looking at him confusedly.

“I don't wanna come yet, the fun's just starting” he explained with the filthiest smirk on his face.

It went straight to Taehyung's groin and he moaned at the thought of what was to come. Jeongguk dragged Taehyung to him and kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue. It felt dirty and hot and oh so exciting. Jeongguk's hands worked to get Taehyung's clothes off and he smiled when he noticed Taehyung's rock hard member.

“You got this hard just by sucking me off? You're so filthy” he whispered in his ear.

Taehyung blushed, he had initinally planned for him to be the dominant in this situation but _god_ , was Jeongguk so fucking hot dominating him. Taehyung crawled back towards the younger boy and straddled him their erections brushing together. As he was grinding down, Taehyung observed Jeongguk reaching out to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer of his bedside table. He watched him slick up his fingers with lube and the next thing he felt was a finger teasing the ring of muscle at his entrance. He moaned and circled his hips, searching for more contact. Jeongguk finally gave him what he wanted and pushed a finger in. He started opening Taehyung up and when he thought it was the right time, added another finger, scissoring them inside. Taehyung kept moving his hips fucking himself down on Jeongguk's fingers and god he was so loud, moaning and whimpering. At the third finger, while Jeongguk was still working him open, Taehyung started whining. He was _so_ needy.

“M-more please”

And Jeongguk obliged. Taehyung whined again at the emptiness Jeongguk fingers left when he pulled them out. But he soon felt Jeongguk's lubed up cock at his entrance and he slowly pushed inside. The slight burn felt so pleasurable, a litany of filth spilled out from Taehyung's mouth until Jeongguk was totally buried inside Taehyun's ass. It was so tight and warm, it took him all the self-control in the world not to come on the spot. He didn't move, giving Taehyung time to adjust. When he felt his hyung starting to slightly move his hips, up and down, fucking himself, Jeongguk decided he could give him a hand. He started fucking him at a quick and regular pace. Taehyung's head was thrown back and his arms were laced around Jeongguk's shoulders. He was crying out Jeongguk's name, his voice breaking. Jeongguk wanted to swallow all his moans, he thought they were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and definitely wanted to hear them again some time.

“G-gukkie...” Taehyung started “P-please, I want you to fuck me against the wall”

Jeongguk didn't know he could get even more turned on than he already was but apparently he could. His hands grasped Taehyung's thighs even tighter. Without asking or even wondering why this was a turn-on for Taehyung he did as he was told. Now was not the time for talking and now that Tae had evoked the idea, he too really wanted to fuck Taehyung against the wall. He sat up, and got on his feet, carrying Taehyung in his strong arms. His muscles straining under the weight. The effort wasn't much, Taehyung wasn't heavy and he often used to give him piggyback rides. He slammed Taehyung against the wall in front of his bed and continued fucking into him relentlessly. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Taehyung seemed so wrecked and even more turned on now that his wish was granted. His cheeks were flushed pure red, his hair sticking to his forehead and his breathing was a mess. Jeongguk couldn't take his eyes of the perfect man he was currently fucking against a wall.

“Gukk-ah I'm gonna-”

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that he came untouched, all over his and Jeongguk's stomach.

“Can you take a little more for me baby?” Jeongguk asked softly.

Taehyung nodded, Jeongguk still slamming into him, not slowing down his pace.

“Good boy” he praised.

His hyung blushed as the praise and buried his head in Jeongguk's shoulder, still gripping his back, leaving marks. The overstimulation was starting to be too much and he was whimpering now. He was clenching so tight around Jeongguk that it didnt take him long to come in the condom, riding out his orgasm in slow thrusts. He carried them to the bed, sliding out of Taehyung and sitting him down on the bed. He took out the condom, tied it and threw it away, before coming back and laying next to Taehyung.

“Didn't know you had a kink for people manhandling you” Jeongguk teased.

“Oh fuck you. You're the one who jerked off to me in the bathroom.”

Jeongguk smiled at the comment and he really hoped deep down that he would never have to jerk off on his own in a bathroom again.

“We should do that again some time” he dared to say, almost regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

There was a moment of silence and Jeongguk cursed at himself for ruining everything. But then Taehyung smiled.

“Yeah, definitely” he chuckled.

 


End file.
